


I Dare You to Kiss Me

by gracelessAesthetic



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessAesthetic/pseuds/gracelessAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning after Max and Chloe's nighttime adventure at Blackwell, Chloe dares Max to kiss her, but neither of them are prepared for just how far things go, or the feelings that come to light as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You to Kiss Me

            Max awoke to sunlight hitting her face, softened by the American flag covering the window.  She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, forgetting for a moment where she was.  This wasn’t her room at Blackwell.  Then she remembered the night before, sneaking into the school, making the bomb, going through the principal’s files.  The late night swim in the pool.  For a moment, she felt her heartbeat accelerate as she remembered Chloe drifting through the school pool in nothing but her underwear, teasing Max in an attempt to get her to join in the fun.  It had worked.  Max had simply been unable to resist, despite common sense telling her there were way too many risks.  And she had been right, too.  They’d almost been caught, and it was only thanks to their “Blackwell Ninja” status that they’d managed to make a quick getaway.

            Max turned then to look at her friend.  Chloe was still asleep on her back, one arm behind her head.  She looked so peaceful, so relaxed.  Not like when she was awake.  It seemed like Chloe was always in a state of one form of extreme or another.  Joy, anger, excitement.  She never did anything halfway.  This was the first time Max had seen her like this.  She stared at her for a moment, appreciating the way the morning light brought out all the colors in her hair.  She could see the blue fade to purple, and then into the dark blond roots that were just starting to grow out.  Not for the first time, Max couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her friend had become over the last five years.  No longer an awkward 13-year-old, she was now a fierce, confident, and rebellious young woman.  Max berated herself for not doing a better job of – no, for not staying in contact _at all_ since she had moved away.  Chloe was her best friend, and Max had failed her.  Well, it was time to start making up for all of that.

            Finally turning her away from Chloe, Max stretched and sat up.  She glanced down and saw her camera, William’s camera, on the floor.  _Always remember this moment…_ she thought to herself, as she grabbed it and raised it in the air for an early-morning selfie.  Before she could click the shutter, however, she felt the bed stir and heard an enthusiastic “Photobomb!” as Chloe jumped in next to her.

            “Photo-hog!” Max chuckled as she took the picture, happy to have a moment with her friend captured forever.

            “It feels like a different world from yesterday...” Max said, putting the camera and photo back on the floor.

            “We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night.” Chloe laughed, clearly pleased with their adventures.

            “Like it needs another one.” Max smiled down at her. “I’d like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay.  I can’t even submit my photo to represent… I just don’t want to be rejected.”

            “Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted.  So you have to enter a photo.” Chloe’s words of encouragement came as a surprise to Max.  She didn’t think Chloe cared all that much about her photography assignment.

            “Even though I’m pimping the school and town you want to torch?” Max said it as a tease, but there was a part of her that worried Chloe thought her ridiculous for focusing so much on the contest.

            “Come on, I don’t want to see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore, I just say shit like that because I’ve been trying to get out of here since-since you left, basically. Even if I could find Rachel, then pay Frank off, I’m still leaving to start a whole new life…” Chloe trailed off for a moment. “Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to…”

            Max wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Chloe, not worrying about school or the town or any of the other strange things going on, but she knew she couldn’t. “Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon.”

            “Oh, does the schoolgirl have a test today?” Chloe teased.

            “I’m starting to feel like going to Blackwell every day is a test.” Max replied.  “I just need to get on my regular school schedule again.”

            They stayed in bed for a few more minutes, neither speaking for a bit.  The early morning sunlight warmed the spot where Max was laying just perfectly, and Chloe’s presence was enough to tempt her to never move again.  Finally, Chloe broke the silence by commenting how tired she was from the night before, but that it had been worth it.  Max couldn’t help but agree. They chatted a bit more before Max finally bit the bullet and got up.  She walked over to grab her clothes, but after giving them a quick sniff and finding them reeking of chlorine, she knew she couldn’t possibly put them back on.  They’d be a dead giveaway to what they’d been up to, and David was already suspicious of the two of them.

            “See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole.” Chloe said.  Grateful, Max headed to Chloe’s closet to see what it had to offer.

            “Hey, there you go!  Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me… she’s your size.”

            “But not quite my style.” Max joked.

            “Max, you don’t have a style yet.  At least give it a try.” Chloe said, that teasing note once again in her voice.  “You can always rewind back to your chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans.”

            “You suck.” Max laughed.  “I like my shirt and jeans… but it would be cool to try on Rachel’s clothes, just to see if they fit.”  And to maybe get a better idea of this girl who means so much to Chloe.  Once again, Max felt a twinge of jealousy which she quickly suppressed.  Now so wasn’t the time for that.

            “Stop second-guessing yourself, Max!  Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out!  You can afford to take chances!  Whenever and whatever you want to try… for example, I dare you to kiss me!”

            Max started.  Had she heard that right?  “What?” she stammered, feeling flustered and embarrassed as she felt the heat rise in her face.

            “I double dare you.  Kiss me now.” Chloe persisted. 

            Max’s heartbeat doubled, then tripled, as she took in her friend’s words.  This was not the direction she had expected the conversation to go.  If she was being honest with herself, she had definitely thought about it before, especially last night when it had been just the two of them, nearly naked in the pool.  They had only been in the pool for a short while, but it had been an incredibly intimate moment, charged with more than enough sexual tension.  Max just didn’t have the nerve to make a move on her own.  She had never been that bold.  But now here was Chloe, giving her a very clear invitation.  More than an invitation, it was a dare, and Max had decided she needed to be more daring in life. 

            Not giving it another moment’s hesitation, Max reached up to pull Chloe in, and their lips met.  It only lasted for a second before Chloe pulled away in surprise, clearly not expecting Max to actually do it, but Max felt a jolt of electricity pass between them.

            Chloe was speechless for a moment, her cheeks bright pink, before she finally found her words.  “Damn, you’re hardcore, Max!  Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn’t stand a chance.”

            Max shook her head and turned away, trying not to think too much and just focus on getting dressed, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Next thing she knew, Chloe was pulling her back in and their lips were together once again.  This time was different.  This wasn’t a quick peck.  There was a fierceness and urgency to Chloe’s kiss that Max wasn’t even slightly prepared for.  She was so surprised that for a moment she stood frozen, but then it passed and Max felt her eyes close as she gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulling her in even closer.

            As the kiss deepened, Chloe’s hands began tentatively moving under Max’s shirt, up her back.  Max became increasingly aware of the fact that she was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear as Chloe moved to her shoulders.  Her hands were warm and surprisingly gentle.  Max knew she was moving slow now to give Max the chance to stop it, to pull away, but there wasn’t any chance of that happening.  Max wanted this, wanted this so desperately that the idea of stopping was unthinkable.  Her inhibitions and doubts quickly melting away, Max started to push Chloe back towards the bed.  Catching on quickly, Chloe fell back on the mattress and pulled Max down with her, their lips never once parting.

            Their kiss became even more desperate, Chloe’s tongue finding its way past Max’s lips, exploring and tasting and igniting a burning so intense that Max gasped aloud.  That clearly pleased Chloe, because she paused the kiss long enough to give her trademark grin before biting down on Max’s lower lip, which resulted in another gasp.  Only then did Max become aware that her friend’s hand had moved from her back to her stomach and was slowly sliding farther up.  Chloe paused for only a moment before gently brushing Max’s breast.  Max’s only reply was to kiss her harder.  Taking that as encouragement, Chloe squeezed, and Max moaned.  Next thing she knew, Chloe was using both hands to lift Max’s shirt up and over her head before tossing it to the floor.

            Max watched as her friend slowly took her in, eyes traveling from her face, down to her breasts, and then lower still.  She didn’t think it was possible to blush even more than she had been, but Chloe was proving her wrong.  However, a glance at Chloe’s face showed that her friend was just as flustered and nervous as she was.

            “Hey, I don’t think it’s fair if I’m the only one losing clothes.” Max said, the first words either of them had spoken since their second kiss had started.

            “If you want them gone, work for it.” Chloe grinned.  Max was only too happy to oblige, but nerves caused her to be even more clumsy than usual, and she fumbled to tug Chloe’s shirt off, her hands were shaking so bad.  Chuckling gently, Chloe placed her hands over Max’s and kissed her gently.  Then she cupped Max’s face before kissing both cheeks, then her forehead, then finally returning to her lips.  Max sighed.

            “Better?” Chloe asked.  Max nodded, and watched as Chloe pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor with Max’s.  “Max you… you do want this, right?” she asked, her voice quiet and full of uncertainty.  Despite all her bravado, it was clear that Chloe still worried about rejection.

            “Chloe, isn’t that obvious?  Of _course_ I want this.  I want this more than anything.  I… I’ve been thinking about you so much lately, and it’s been driving me crazy.”

            Chloe’s eyes lit up at that, and a smile spread across her face.  “Really?”

            “Yes, you goof.  Do you think I would have gone this far already if I didn’t want to?”

            “Well… I guess not.  But… Max, stop me if I take it too far, or if I cross a line, or…” Max just smiled, and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on her friend’s lips.

            “You’re fine Chloe, but don’t worry.  I’ll let you know.  But don’t count that happening.” She said.

            Chloe then returned to kissing Max, and again it was filled with intensity and heat, and Max felt her body responding.  Her hands moved down Chloe’s body, cupping her breasts before moving down to her hips.  Without thinking about it, she tugged at the elastic of her friend’s girl boxers.  Chloe grabbed her hand and slowly guided it down between her thighs.  Max was surprised to find how wet Chloe was, and she knew instinctively what she wanted.  She pushed Chloe onto her back and leaned in, still kissing her, her hand between Chloe’s legs, rubbing gently.  For the first time, Chloe lost her composure and gasped out loud.  Encouraged by this, Max moved faster, only vaguely aware that Chloe’s hands were on her back again, moving down to the waistband of her panties.  Fingers sliding under the elastic, Chloe gave a tug, and Max’s underwear were at her knees.  She paused what she was doing to lean back and take them the rest of the way off.  Chloe quickly removed what was left of her own clothes, and then they were both completely naked. 

            Neither of them moved for a moment, each taking in the sight of the other.  Max’s heart was a jackhammer, her breath coming in quick, short gasps.  She had never gone this far with anyone, ever, and now here she was with her best friend, and nothing had ever felt so right.  They had only been back in each other’s lives for a few days, and yet it almost felt as if they had never been apart.  They were meant for each other, that much was crystal clear now.  Nothing else mattered other than what was happening right then, right there.

            Max slowly leaned in again, and Chloe pulled her close, their lips meeting once more.  Chloe’s legs wrapped around Max’s back, holding her tight as their bodies met, melting together with heat and desire.  They moved together, all kisses and touches and moans.  Then, in one quick motion, Chloe flipped Max onto her back, and suddenly the blue haired girl was on top, that too-familiar grin back in place.  Max flushed as Chloe started kissing her neck, her lips tracing a path down her collar bone, her breasts, tongue teasing and eliciting more gasps of pleasure.  She didn’t linger in any one place for too long, and she kept moving down her stomach before finally stopping just above her groin.  She looked up at Max, silently asking for permission, not wanting to push her too far.  Max touched Chloe’s face, running her fingers through her hair.  Chloe closed her eyes and leaned her face into the caress.  After a moment, she opened her eyes again and continued her kisses.

            She started with Max’s left inner thigh, slowly trailing down until she was at the crook between thigh and sex, before switching over to the other leg.  Max groaned in pleasure and anticipation, wanting Chloe to get on with it but also not wanting to interrupt.  It was obvious Chloe knew what she was doing, and she was damn good at it, too, teasing Max in all the right ways in order to build her up as much as possible.  Just when Max thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Chloe was running her tongue in all the right places, and Max gasped louder than ever.

            Pausing, Chloe looked up at Max and teased, “Hey, as much as I love those noises you’re making, do you really want my mom or David to hear?”

            Blushing, Max glared back.  “Well, it’s your fault.  I can’t help it.”

            “Then grab a pillow.  I don’t care if you tear fifty holes in it, bite as much as you want.”

            Grumbling, Max obliged, reaching over to grab Chloe’s pillow to her face, prepared now for the sensations she was about to feel.  Satisfied, Chloe returned to her previous activities.

            It was like nothing Max had ever felt before.  Chloe’s lips and tongue expertly moved over her, teasing gently before switching to something deeper and more intense, never doing the same thing for long.  Max’s entire body had tensed up, her back arching in response to her friend’s movements.  She didn’t have a single coherent thought left her in head, only the knowledge that she never wanted Chloe to stop. 

            She didn’t know how long it went on, but eventually her body began to shake uncontrollably, her breath coming in even quicker gasps before a wave broke over her, her pleasure reaching its peak.  She bit down on the pillow as hard as she could, doing her best to muffle her screams of pleasure.  Chloe gave a few more teasing licks before pulling away.  She grinned as she wiped her hand across her mouth.  She reached for the pillow and tugged it out of Max’s hands, which wasn’t easy.  The girl had a death grip on it. 

            Max’s eyes were closed, her breathing coming in short gasps, her body still trembling.  Chloe felt overwhelming love well up inside her, and she leaned in to plant another kiss on her friend’s lips.  Max responded, and began kissing her back.  When they finally parted, Chloe brushed the sweat-drenched hair out of Max’s face.

            “I think you’re going to want a shower.  And I think I made you late for school.  Sorry about that.” She said in a tone that made it quite clear she wasn’t the least bit sorry.

            “Yeah… right…” Max said weakly, grinning up at her best friend. 

            “You gonna rewind so you can get to class on time?” Chloe’s tone was teasing, but on her face Max could see that the question was real.  She managed to sit herself up, leaning in for another quick kiss.

            “No way.  I’d never undo this.  Ever.” Max reassured her.

            “But you’d still remember it, right?”

            “Yes, but you wouldn’t, and then what would be the point?  This is a special moment between us, Chloe, the most special one yet.  I want us both to remember this, forever.” Max said, taking Chloe’s hand in her own.

            Chloe was silent for a moment as she looked down at their entwined fingers.  Finally she looked up, and in barely more than a whisper, said, “…I love you, Max.”

            Max pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her as close as she could.  “I love you too, Chloe.”

 

End


End file.
